


Catch and Release

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2018) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/s undertones, Fluff, M/M, Rhodey takes care of Tony, Shower Sex, Smut, Tony hits subspace, but its sweet and lazy, happiness, the boys deserve it, though it not specially referenced as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Tony is a gasping, needy mess in his arms, which is just how Rhodey loves it. He wants Tony to fall apart for him, let everything go. Let Rhodey catch him. ( KINK Bath / Shower Sex (S4) )





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> KINK Bath / Shower Sex (S4). Gosh i just love Rhodey and Tony and this was such a pleasure to write.

The mission had been long, and hard, and Tony would laugh at the innuendo but he's honestly so exhausted he doesnt think he can handle it.

He steps into the shower, feet almost dragging. He feels a brief -whoosh- of cold air that causes goosebumps over his ass, and then another body presses in behind him, and Tony sighs, relaxing backwards as the other holds him close.

Tony lets his head fall back on the others shoulder, and his lover smiles at him, amused slightly. "I can't believe you skipped your debrief." "They can handle it without me." Tony hummed, letting his eyes close, and letting the other hold him close.

Rhodey shakes his head at him, still smiling. He reached down, and runs fingers over his hole, and Tony shivers, but nods, shifting to grab the slick that sits in the shower - this isn't he and Rhodey's first rodeo - and turns to face Rhodey this time, wrapping his arms around him.

Rhodey slicks his fingers, and takes his time working Tony up to three fingers. Tony is a gasping, needy mess in his arms, which is just how Rhodey loves it. He wants Tony to fall apart for him, let everything go. Let Rhodey catch him.

He has to shift his hold when Tony finally does, going liquid against him and he smiles. It takes awhile, but all the tension is gone from his muscles, and Rhodey purred, finally giving him the kiss he's been whining about.

He turns him, and puts him against the wall, Tony holding onto the bar there just for this purpose (though 'techncially' its there for safety) and doesnt try to keep himself quiet when Rhodey finally slides into him.

Rhodey isn't a small man and even with three fingers there's just a -touch- of a burn, and Tony loves it, the stretch, and Rhodey bites and kisses at his neck as he holds Tony close, before starts moving slowly.

No matter how he begs, pleads, Rhodey keeps his slow pace, determined to drive Tony to insanity, and he whines. Rhodey chuckles into his ear, and finally gives him what he wants, fucking him hard and rough, and Tony can't /think/, is entirely at Rhodey's mercy, which is how they both want it, and Tony begs to come.

Its several long minutes before Rhodey's voice growls in his ear. "Come for me." He tells him, before he bites his shoulder, and Tony's mind flies, coming against the wall and clenching down, and Rhodey is snarling against his skin, giving him a few more hard thrusts that draw Tonys own orgasm out before Rhodey is filling him up, and Tony is entirely out of it, Rhodey supporting him.

Tony is just mumbling words of love and happiness as Rhodey pulls out slowly, and helps him wash down, and then climbs out, and gets Tony out, drying him off and then physically picks him up, carrying the other to bed.

Tony just snuggles close, lets Rhodey take care of him and hums happily. He knows he's safe, and loved, and as Rhodey snuggles him close in bed, covering him up and kisses his forehead, Tony smiles.

Yeah. Definitely loved.


End file.
